Petite
by Meresdreams
Summary: During the Wave mission after Naruto went blind with rage, something unexpected happens. Fem-Naruto/Shika Team7Family Unofficially adopted from Grining Prey who discontinued such a great story.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

During the Wave mission when Naruto went blind with rage, the Kyuubi messed with his body or that's what they think. Fem-Naruto/Shika and Team7Family

A/n: Unofficially Adopted from Grining Prey who decided for some reason to stop this awesome story, updating and stuff but major props to him/her for the great idea. Might spice it up a bit.

'_Thinking' '_

"Talking"

"**Demon/Summoning Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summoning Thinking"**_

**Petite**

Haku stood there, his eye's dull. At the moment he was waiting for the death blow that would come from his new found friend, Naruto. But off in the distance he could feel trouble brewing. Grabbing Naruto's forearm Haku stopped his attack utterly, "Sorry Naruto," Forming an Ice mirror Haku slowly stepped through it. "But my death will have to wait; Zabuza-sama is in trouble."

Watching as the older boy disappeared, Naruto tried to utter out a protest, "Wha-!" But suddenly he dropped to the ground withering in pain. "My, my body," Naruto was starting to find it hard to breath, "it feels like its on fire." Naruto slowly started to lose consciousness, but only after noticing the fact that his body felt lighter.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, is that Naruto?" Sakura looked at the unconscious figure in Kakashi's arms; it appeared to be a female version of her blond teammate. She had Naruto's blond hair, tanned skin, and his whisker marks. But that's where the similarity stopped.. The first thing different was the fact that the girl's hair would probably reach down to he lower back. And on top of that her form was smaller or more petite.

"Why does Naruto look like a girl?" Sasuke was leaning on Sakura for support, panting painfully from the injuries that littered his body. His worry for his teammate lining his face. The same worry echoing in Sakura's face.

"…That, Sasuke, is a good question." Watching the blond girls breathing Kakashi couldn't help but to sigh. "Anyways let's get her back to Tazuna's house and see if she knows what happened." _'This is odd. This girl's chakra signature is the exact copy of Naruto's. Could…no why would the Kyuubi want to alter Naruto's sex?' _Kakashi watched the girl's very developed chest slowly rise up and down. _'Even if that was the case I don't think the Kyuubi has enough power to do something like that. Well damn this certainly turned out to be quite the C-rank mission.'_

* * *

After putting the blond in her own room the rest of team seven slowly waited for her to wake up. All was quiet until a thought popped into Sakura's head. "Hey Kakashi-sensei do you think Naruto knows that he is a girl. I mean he could just be trying to hide his identity with a henge or something couldn't he?"

"Hmm well I guess you could be-" Kakashi was interrupted before he could finish; by one of the loudest and girlish screams anyone in the house hold had ever heard. "…Well I guess that answers you question Sakura." Standing up and walking towards the door Kakashi took a peak inside.

Sitting on the bed was what appeared to be a hysterical blond girl, from what Kakashi could tell she was muttering total nonsense. Clearing his throat to get the girls attention, Kakashi never expected the reaction he got. She tackled him into the ground with a bear hug, muttering and crying into his vest. Kakashi, having no experience with kids, tried the best to calm her down. "Naruto shhh it will be alright." Kakashi started to rub the hysterical girls back while giving her a soothing hug. "But I need you to calm down and tell me what happened. Can you do that?" Kakashi watched as Naruto slowly shook her head in a negative way. "(Sigh) Naruto I need you to be serious for me, so I can find out what happened." Kakashi could barely make out the 'Ok' that Naruto had muttered into his vest.

Slowly letting go of Kakashi, Naruto as situated herself in his lap, while he continued to rub her back in a soothing manner. "Well (hic) I-I re-remember that (hic) Haku wan-wanted me (hic) t-to (hic) kill him." The blond girl pulled her knees up to her chest. "A-and when I went t-to give him the (hic) finishing blow, h-he stopped me and dis(hic)appeared. I-I tried to go after him but my body felt like it was on fire. And then I woke up here. Kakashi-sensei wh-what happened to me?"

Picking up the blond girl and laying her in her bed Kakashi slowly studied her. She had stopped crying and now it was just tears running down her face. "(Sigh) I don't know what happened to you Naruto but," Kakashi pulled the covers over her form, "but why don't you get some more sleep, maybe it will help you. We'll ask Hokage-Sama when we finish our mission." Turning off the lights Kakashi left the room. _'Great now I have to explain to everyone that he is a she.'_

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet and unusual. Sakura wasn't talking, Tazuna wasn't drinking, and a young blond girl was using Kakashi's pant leg as a life line. She was holding onto the man's pant leg so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Yes everything was quiet until the blond felt a certain pressure build up in her bladder.

"Um Ka-Kakashi-sensei," all eyes seemed to be on the blond, who was suddenly starting to feel small under everyone's gaze. Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued, "Kakashi-sensei, I-I have to, I have to…"

"Hmm Naruto what is it that you have to do." Looking down at the blond Kakashi saw that she was starting to squirm in her seat.

"I-I ha-have to go to-to the bathroom." With the weight of everyone's gaze and the building pressure in her bladder the blond was having a hard time finding the right words to say.

"Well then go I'm not holding you back." Kakashi found it hard not to chuckle as he saw Naruto sprint off down the hall and towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom her arms hugging her mid-section and tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. The back of her pants was wet with urine. She slowly started to make her way back to the kitchen table, where Sasuke was the first to see her. And seeing how the back of her pants where wet he made a joke, "What's the matter dope forget that you have to squat now?"

That did it, the tears started to flow and she started to cry. Tsunami seeing the state that Naruto was in lead her away from the other, but not before giving Sasuke the mother of all death glares.

Watching as Tsunami lead Naruto away Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke what you did was not nice." Kakashi's one eye glared at the Uchiha with the ferocity of two eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke's concentration seemed to be on the food for the moment, but Kakashi caught the guilt flashing in his eyes.

Sighing Kakashi stood up from the table and headed for the room Tsunami took Naruto. "Look Sasuke try and apologize to Naruto. She's had a hard day. Try to put yourself in her place."

That evening...

Sasuke was punching a tree, angry at himself for the thoughtless joke earlier, while trying to make sense of everything. His mind providing thought and connections he hadn't made before.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him hesitantly. "What do you think about all of this, I am so confused."

"Imagine how she must feel, I couldn't even begin to cope with suddenly being a girl." he stated quietly. He was thinking about how Team 7 was more of a family to him than his own had been. He was beginning to think of both Sakura and Naruto as siblings he needed to protect, Which led to even more confusion regarding his brother. "Sakura, you and Naruto are the younger siblings I always wanted, I am confused about this and even more confused on the realizations I have been coming to about my brother and why he could have killed our clan. I'm sorry I can care for you in any other way than as a sibling, I need you to try and be that to, and we both need to support Naruto as much as we can."

"I have been confused on my feelings for you for a while now," Sakura grimaces slightly. "I never thought of you in any way until my mother started pressuring me about you, Shikamaru actually said something to me once at the academy, He said I had potential, but when ever you were mentioned my brains and that potential dribbled out of my ears, but I would like us to be family."

"You do have potential, having great chakra control can specialize you in both medical jutsu and genjutsu, Maybe you could even go big and try to master both, I want to go ninjutsu, My brother was a genjutsu type, I want to get away from his shadow as much as I can while I continue to figure out, why he did what he did. Besides Naruto and I need someone to fix us up, we might be a bit reckless."

"Might be?" Sakura said with a laugh. "I'll look into that, maybe ask Kakashi-sensei if he has any idea's. Thank you for the advice, and you should go apologize soon, you'll just get more angry with yourself making it harder to do if you wait Sasuke-nii."

"You right, Thanks for the talk, the three of us need to get together and talk about our pasts, what our lives have been like up until we were teamed so that we can fully trust and support each other from here on out. I'll go apologize and meet you on the roof with Naruto, Tomorrow you should explain all the "girl" things she may not know to her."

"Good idea, she most likely has no idea about.."

"I don't want to know about it!" Sasuke exclaimed with a slight blush. "Meet you on the rook in 20 minutes." and he took off toward the house with Sakura's laughter ringing in his ears.

In the house...

Sasuke knocked on the door to the room Naruto was in.

"May I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Came the soft reply from inside.

He entered and noticed Naruto's red rimmed eyes, and felt guilt and shame wash over him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I ment to tease you like I normally would and didn't intend to make this harder on you, I spoke before thinking, I am sure if I was turned into a girl suddenly I would forget as well, it's not something you really think about." Sasuke stated looking at the ground, bowing slightly.

"I forgive you, I'm sure if the reverse happened it would have been my big mouth saying something similar." Naruto said quietly.

"Sakura and I would like to talk to you on the roof, we are working on knowing everything about each other.." He stopped when he noticed Naruto stiffening slightly. "We are family now, right? There is nothing we can face together but we have to start building that trust now." Kakashi walked in while he was speaking.

"Naruto, you can trust your teammates, I believe they will accept you as you are, regardless of the information you share." Kakashi stated softly, encouraging her to share her secrets with her teammates. Naruto nodded at Kakashi while biting her lip in worry.

On the roof...

Sakura was already waiting when they arrived, They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the night breeze.

"Ok, guess I will start, for the most part, out of the three of us, I have had it the easiest, as I am not an orphan, but my mother seeks power, even though she is a civilian. She has been constantly pushing me to find and marry a clan heir to improve her position on the council. I get lecture after lecture about attracting a man. My father died when I was little but he always wanted to be a ninja but his parents never let him as he was their only child and it was wartime. I became a ninja to honor him, I just got confused along the way by the constant nagging of my mother that I needed a man to be useful." Sakura finished with a few tears, Sasuke putting his hand on her shoulder to support her and Naruto holding her hand.

"You know as a ninja, you considered an adult and as such you don't have to live with her if you don't want to." Naruto stated giving her an option to consider.

"Thanks Naruto, I actually forgot about that, it is something to think about. I need to sit her down and talk to her, she was different before my father died." Sakura stated sadly.

"Well, whatever you decide we are here for you, if you need to vent or just talk." Naruto told her with Sasuke nodding to the statement to show his support.

"Well, you know my family was killed by my older brother, until that night he was the best brother anyone could have, But for a few weeks before it happened both my brother and my clan were acting weird, the clan was whispering in corners, shutting up whenever I tried to listen in, my brother and my father were fighting more. My mother and my brother were my family, my father never acknowledged me, my clan would be all smiles to my face and mutter behind my back what a shame it was that I wasn't a prodigy like my brother. I think that there is something about what happened that is different from what we were told, what I was told, he said things that night that contradicted things he and my mother had told me before. If he did do it for power like he said, I will need to bring him to justice, but I think I need to have my questions answered first." Sasuke stated clenching his hands into fists, when suddenly he was bombarded by hugs.

"I want us to be a family, the family we all should have gotten. I know Naruto still has some things to tell us, but let's make a pact, we are family and we will support each other, we will discuss all of our problems together and help each other solve them." Sasuke stated emphatically. (A/N: I know Sasuke seems to be quite a bit more mature that he should be, but Naruto turning into a girl, plus how close they had gotten, made him question everything.)

"I agree." both girls stated at the same time.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn, ummmm...To warn you first what I am going to tell you is a S-Class secret punishable by death if shared by anyone but the Hokage and me. You know my birthday is October 10th right?" she waited them them both to nod. "I was born during the Kyuubi Attack. The 4th Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it into a new born baby, me. Ever since I can remember, everyone has always hated me, shops either refuse to allow me to shop or they inflate prices above what I can afford. I actually don't even like this jumpsuit but it was all they would sell me. I eat ramen so much because they can tamper with it and Ichiraku Ramen is one of two restaurants that will treat me like an average customer. Yakiniku being the other, where team 10 likes to go." She paused looking at both of them for a reaction to what she told them.

"Naruto, you are not the Kyuubi, there's no way that fox would act as dumb as you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey, I am not dumb, it was just hard learning on my own, it wasn't until Iruka became our teacher that i was even treated fairly." Naruto pouted causing them both to laugh.

"Then I guess we need to catch you up on everything from the academy as well as train out butts off to be the best team in the village." Sakura pounded her fist into her hand with that.

Naruto bounced up with a hint of a smile grabbing them both into a hug. "We'll be the best family ever!"

* * *

A week later

Team seven was gathered at the bridge along with Tazuna and his family. "Thanks to you, our bridge has finally been completed." Tazuna stood in front of team seven thanking them for every thing they had done. "You know it's gonna be awfully dull around here once your all gone," Tazuna's eyes rested on Naruto, "hehe especially you."

"Stuff it old man." Naruto was starting to get back into her groove. She was beginning to act like the Naruto that everyone remembered. Sasuke chuckled causing her pout to become more pronounced.

Ruffling Naruto's hair Kakashi turned to Tsunami "We enjoyed your hospitality."

"Um Naruto-oneesan," Inari didn't see the tick developing above the said girls eye. Running up and hugging the blond around her waste Inari looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Naruto-oneesan please don't cry anymore. Will we see you again?"

Naruto couldn't keep the tears from forming in her eyes. Getting on her knee's she hugged the little boy back. "Of course Inari, I'll try and save my tears and I promise I'll visit."

With that team seven turned and left wave country..

* * *

"Hmm I think we'll stop in the next town and get you some new cloths Naruto." Looking up from his book Kakashi saw that Naruto was giving him the look. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"Do they sell Ninja clothes there?" Naruto was still wearing her old orange jumpsuit (which had to be taken in) and her hair had been cut off at her shoulders and pulled in to two short pony tails (Like Hiyori Sarugaki from bleach).

"Um well you see Naruto…" But Kakashi didn't get to finish, seeing as how Sakura was now dragging said blond by the back of her collar towards the town. And though Kakashi could never be for sure, he thought he could hear a mantra coming from the pink haired girl 'must go shopping, must go shopping, must go shopping,' but he could never be sure. Naruto looked at him with eyes begging to be saved.

* * *

(A/n: skipping shopping)

Naruto sat around the camp fire wearing her new clothes A black shirt with a red spiral on the front of it, an black short skirt, underneath it was a fish net body suit and her Hai-ate was now being wore around her neck (still has all the proper ninja gear.) And of course Sakura made Naruto buy all sorts of undergarments (which was the only orange she was allowed to get) along with some new PJ's and a whole bunch of other things, in Naruto's words a whole bunch of girly crap. Only to have Sasuke point out the fact that Naruto was now considered girly.

Sasuke and Sakura had already went to bed, so it was just Naruto and Kakashi. Standing up and stretching Naruto made her way to the surrounding forest. Looking up from his book Kakashi watched as the blond started to walk off. "Going to the bathroom?" Kakashi got a nod in response. Turning his attention back to the book Kakashi called out to the blond, "Don't forget to squat." Naruto, at the moment, was too tired to argue so she settled for merely giving the silver haired Cyclops the bird.

* * *

"Team seven reporting back from our mission." Kakashi looked at the aged Hokage; he was so busy filling out paperwork that he had yet to look at the team.

"Hmm yes, yes give me a second." There done he had finally signed the last paper. Looking at the team he seemed to be going over a mental check list. _'Kakashi-reading his book, Sasuke-brooding, Sakura-playing with her hair, and Naruto-is a female. Ah yes nothing but a…few…bumps…and…bruises?'_ The Hokage had just realized what he had said. "Hmm Naruto…that's a nice skirt you have there."

"Hokage-jiji, I would like to get out of the skirt." Naruto was beginning to develop a tick.

"Well by all means Naruto. But I hope you have something under there besides fish net."

Naruto couldn't believe it; the Hokage the smartest and strongest man in the village was making a joke of her predicament. "Jiji! I meant I want to get back into my own form, and not have to worry about this period thing Sakura-neechan told me about!"

"Naruto you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." Taking a draw on his pipe the Hokage set his gaze on Naruto. "Uzamaki Naruto never existed."


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

During the Wave mission after Naruto went blind with rage, something unexpected happens. Fem-Naruto/Shika Team7Family Unofficially adopted from Grining Prey who discontinued such a great story.

'_Thinking' '_

"Talking"

"**Demon/Summoning Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summoning Thinking"**_

**Petite**

_Last time_

_"Naruto you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." Taking a draw on his pipe the Hokage set his gaze on Naruto. "Uzamaki Naruto never existed."_

_Current story_

Naruto stood there with her mouth agape and eyes wide staring at the old, and probably senile, Hokage. "Old man do you want to run that one by me again, cause' I think I've got something in my ear, unless you're senile." Naruto carefully looked the Hokage up and down, "your not senile are you."

"Naruto that's enough you're insulting the Hokage." Kakashi lightly hit the girl on the head. "He is the leader of this village and you will show him respect."

Naruto, turning around to face her silver haired sensei, stuck her tongue out at him. "No way! I've never showed the old man respect and I'll be damned if I start now!" Naruto stomped on Kakashi's foot, to get her point across.

Ignoring the pain in his right foot, Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the back of her shirt and brought her up to eye level, "Naruto show respect to the Hokage, and apologize for stepping on my foot."

"No," Naruto glared at the man.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

The Hokage watched the pair continue their little argument, smiling to himself as they acted like the siblings they should have been raised to be. Sighing he turned his attention to the other two genin in the room. "Sasuke, Sakura, you two have my deepest sympathy." The only thing the two could do was nod and hold back the chuckles that begged to escape. The Hokage noticed the change in their team dynamic and was pleased by it.

"Kakashi! Naruto! That's enough!" But the fight had gotten way out of hand already. Naruto was now plugging her ears with her fingers while saying, 'nononononononononononononoo!' as fast and loud as she could. And Kakashi evenly matched her with his yeses.

"NO TIME'S INFINITY!"…You know what we're just gonna skip this part.

(15 minutes later)

Naruto sat on the couch supporting a large bump on the head. While Kakashi, who was sitting next to Naruto, slowly shook his head in disbelief. Hissing as she nursed the bump on her head Naruto glared at Kakashi and mumbled under her breath about 'stupid Kaka-teme.'

The Sandaime Hokage could already feel the headache. The fight had ended with Naruto out smarting Kakashi and winning, Kakashi, being the sore loser that he was, simply bopped the girl on the head. Sighing the Hokage figure that it was best to pick up where he had left off. "Now if you two are done I would like to continue what I was saying. Uzamaki Naruto Never existed-"

"Old man, you already said that and as you can see, by my being here, I, Uzamaki Naruto, do in fact exist. So ha take that." Naruto stood there pointing an accusing finger at the Hokage.

"Yes well maybe if you had let me finish." Naruto took her set next to Kakashi, curtsy of the glare she was receiving from three occupants in the room. "Now then before I was so rudely interrupted I was saying that Uzamaki Naruto never existed BUT," Sarutobi quickly spoke before anyone could open their mouth, "an Uzamaki Natsumi does exist. And she's in this room at this very moment."

Everyone's attention turned to Naruto, her head swinging left to right carefully studying the room. "Old man I don't see her."

Everyone in the room tried their best not to laugh, except for Sakura as she rummaged through her travel pack giggling. Finding what she was looking for Sakura tossed it over to the clueless blond. "Here you go Neechan use this and see if you can find her."

'Naruto' caught the mirror thrown her way and looked into it. Slowly realization set in and she now knew what the old Hokage had meant. Naruto never was a he; Naruto was Natsumi, Natsumi was a she, so that made Naruto…a girl. Her eye's glazed over and she promptly passed out.

"…Well that went about as well as I had planned it to go." After a moment of silence Sarutobi noticed Sakura's hand in the air? "Yes Sakura, what is it?"

"Hokage-sama why was Naru-neechan, I mean Natsumi-neechan hidden the way she was?" Sakura had finally asked the question that was on everyone mind.

"Well I suppose I could let you all know the truth. But what you must understand first is that what I am about to tell you is an S-class secret and if broken it is punishable by death. Do I make myself clear?" Sarutobi watched as the two genin nodded their heads in understanding. "Good, now I believe I should start with a little history lesson on Natsumi's parent both of which are dead. Her father died while fighting the Kyuubi and her mother passed away due to complications during birth. But before that both of Natsumi's parents fought in the Third Shinobi War, and both where powerful jounin's. During the war they where key factors in many attacks on Iwa bases. Most of the attacks they led where successful, so you can imagine what Iwa would pay two see those two dead."

Sarutobi set his pipe down and took off his hat, rubbing his forehead. "So now let's start at the beginning of Natsumi's childhood. Natsumi was born on October 10, the day of the Kyuubi attack, and as you can imagine everything was a mess. So during this time many people entered Konoha without a passport, due to all the confusion, and many of those people where spies, some of which where Iwa spies. Konoha lost a great deal of information that day, and one piece of information just so happened to be the real identity of Natsumi. And so three years later, after many attempts on her life, kidnapping attempts, and one attempt of rape I knew I had to do something. So that is how Uzamaki Naruto came into being."

"Neechan told us of her burden, so that had to have made it worse." Sasuke informed the Hokage.

"Yes, because people who bear the that burden are normally turned into weapons for their villages, while we don't do that, it was best to hid her in plain sight, as it were." The Hokage told them.

Watching the Hokage donned his hat Kakashi turned to his two conscious students. "You two go home. We will be meeting in the usual place at Seven A.M., sharp." Both muttering under their breath "you mean 10am right?" Seeing his students get up and leave Kakashi walked over the Hokage's desk, "Sarutobi-sama is that the real story?"

Glancing at the unconscious blond, Sarutobi turned his attention to Kakashi, "it is for now." Nodding his head Kakashi disappeared into a swirl of leaves. Turning his focus back to Natsumi, she was going to be in for a long night, one that would reveal everything about her past. He sighed and pulled out an orange book while waiting for her to wake up.

Natsumi woke up slightly confused, wondering where she was before glancing at The Hokage.

"Ero-jij, reading that nasty book." she accused. He looked up startled quickly putting it away.

"We need to talk, it's time you learned of your heritage. I'm sure you've been wondering why you were chosen. Your father the the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Your mother was Uzamaki Kushina, the Red-hot Habanero, one of the strongest Kunoichi to grace our village. She was also the host of the Kyuubi before you, You are actually the third host, the First being Uzamaki Mito the wife of the Shodaime. While giving birth the seal weakens, during your birth a man attacked and released the Kyuubi, we don't know who he was or what he was after, but your parents died sealing the Kyuubi in you to protect the village. Your father was the type of man who couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice something he wasn't also willing to sacrifice, they loved you very much and trusted you to carry this burden and continue on their Will of Fire."

"Jiji, I understand, Thank you for telling me about them, it's nice to know the villagers weren't right and that I wasn't abandoned." Natsumi told him with tears streaming down her face.

"If you want to know more about them, Kakashi was your father's student, Your mother was best friends with Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother and Nara Yoshino, Your classmate Shikamaru's mother. I highly advise you don't go telling everyone, but you can let your teammates know if you would like, I noticed that you're all getting along better." He told her.

Wiping the tears off her face,"yes we decided to make our own family, ummm... I can understand if you can tell me anything, but did Sasuke's brother really go mad for power?" she asked hoping to relieve her brother's mind a bit more.

"I can't go into details, I promised Itachi not to share the truth, but no, he did not go mad for power. Now, you should get going, here's a couple of coupons for ramen and a picture of you parents while your mother was pregnant with you, you can't claim your inheritance until you reach 16 or become a chunnin." He said while handing her the items. "If you or your teammates need to talk you can all come to me."

"Thanks Jiji, you looked after me all these years, tried to protect me the best you could. You'll always be my family." Natsumi gave him a true smile before leaving.

At the ramen shop...

"Hey old man, give me two Miso's and make it hot!" Natsumi shouted as she sat at the bar.

"Na-naruto?" Teuchi and Ayame looked at her in disbelief.

"Actually, It's Natsumi and this is the real me. Apparently I'm a girl. Jiji had to hide me to protect me."She told them.

"Well then, On the house tonight for discovering the real you." Teuchi told his favorite customer.

"Alright!" Natsumi shouted in glee, cause free ramen always tastes the best and she could save the coupons for the next visit.

"Ayame-neechan can I ask you a girl question?" Natsumi asks turning a bit red.

"Sure you can ask your big sister anything." she responded.

"What does it mean when your tummy starts hurting, is it that period thing Sakura-neechan told me about, and if it is, what do I do?" she asked Ayame completely embarrassed.

"Natsumi, I have raised a daughter by myself, there is no need to be embarrassed in front of me." Teuchi tells her gently.

"Papa, I'll be back, Going to take Natsu-chan to the store and explain what she needs to do." Teuchi nodded and waved at her statement.

...After shopping and the explanation...

"And this happens every month!" Natsumi asked horrified.

"Yes, but look at it this way, when you get married you can have babies, Though wait for that until you are older." Natsumi nods not planning on that anytime soon.

Later that evening...

"Boy are you sure you smelled Naruto here, I am not seeing him." Kiba walks off absently thinking that blond girl walking away was kind of hot.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

During the Wave mission after Naruto went blind with rage, something unexpected happens. Fem-Naruto/Shika Team7Family Unofficially adopted from Grining Prey who discontinued such a great story.

**Petite**

'_So I'm the daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, and Uzamaki Kushina, the strongest Jounin in our village at that time.' _Natsumi stared at her empty Ramen bowl, pondering over things that she had learned the night before. "Ugh," her head lightly landed on the kitchen table, "why me?" Her stomach hurt, her head was pounding, and she was bleeding from places one shouldn't bleed from, or at least that was Natsumi's opinion.

Natsumi had yet to change out of her pajamas taking the day to get use to her new body. Sakura and Ayame had giving her a run through of all the problems she would be facing, but the lectures couldn't prepare her for actual living it, but to say that this was the least of her problems was an understatement. What was she going to tell the rest of the rookie nine? Kiba, she knew Kiba would defend her and believe her, he had always been Natsumi's best friend. But what would everyone else think. She sighed in depression.

Normally Natsumi wouldn't have given it a second thought but she was…it was that time of the month and her emotions where conflicting. "Man it would be just my luck if today was the day somebody decided to visit my apartment." Just then there was a knock at the door, and another, and another, and so on and so forth. Unfortunately who ever was at the door, Natsumi could no longer ignore the knocking. She sighed again as she got up, hoping the pain medication Ayame had her buy kicked in soon.

Quickly checking the peep hole, Natsumi opened the door. "What do you want Sensei?" Giving his famous eye smile Kakashi pushed past Natsumi and walked straight into her apartment. Having a tick develop over her eye Natsumi tried to calm herself before speaking. "Sensei did I invite you in?"

"No but I figured that you wouldn't mind." Sitting down on a kitchen stool Kakashi started to speak before his unorthodox student could fly off the handle. "You didn't come to practice today."

Sitting down on her couch Natsumi started to play with the strings on her pajamas, ignoring Kakashi. Sighing Kakashi got up from his stool and sat next to Natsumi on the couch, "You know you can't hide in here for the rest of your life."

Having her emotions completely unstable Natsumi couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes and she couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "But that would make it so much easier." Completely trying to ignore the outside world Natsumi was surprised when she was embraced in a hug.

Watching his youngest student breakdown in his arms, Kakashi couldn't stop himself from cursing his late Sensei, _'It should be you in this position Minato-sensei. Or better yet this shouldn't have even had to happen.' _Looking at the blonde girl in his arms Kakashi started to rub her back hoping to calm her down. "Natsumi, I really don't have any expertise in this area. I mean I can't say that I know how you're feeling or I know that it will get easier but I can say this; moping never solved anything." Hearing the crying calm down into nothing but a few sniffles Kakashi let a small smile, caress his masked face. "Now how about we go get something to eat, and I don't mean ramen."

"Will you tell me about them?" Natsumi asked quietly looking at the picture The Hokage gave her.

Kakashi glanced at the picture, sorrow showing on his face. "They were so excited when they found out about you, I think Sensei and Neechan gave me 500 lectures on how to be a big brother. It killed me to keep my distance from you, but in order to keep your cover I had to. I just wish I could have done more, but I have my little sister back and I plan on making you three the best ninja's in the village. Now get dressed I am starving."

* * *

At a local BBQ restaurant Team 10 watched, in slight shock and horror, as their "big boned" team member devoured the food, almost faster than the human eye could follow. Shikamaru sighed as he watched his friend order another round, resting his head in the palm of his head Shikamaru decide to catch some sleep while he had the chance. Unfortunately that wasn't very long, three minutes into his nap he was elbowed in the ribs, courtesy of Ino. "What do you want woman?"

"Look who just entered the door." Leaning out of the booth, Shikamaru was curious to see who Ino was talking about.

Natsumi entered the BBQ restaurant, reluctantly, wearing the same outfit only this time the shirt was a tank-top and the fishnet had been replaced with black biker shorts. She had fought, and kicked, and screamed, but none of that seemed to have gotten her the ramen that she had wanted. Instead Kakashi had insisted on a local restaurant that served barbeque, eventually Natsumi agreed, as she knew this was the only other place that would serve her. That is how she found herself looking around the restaurant looking for a place to sit, only to find Team Ten's eyes upon her.

Seeing what Natsumi was staring at Kakashi gained a devilish grin, slowly he began to push the scared blond girl towards the table of Team Ten. Seeing as how his student was not moving her feet, Kakashi leaned down to her ear level and made a small harmless threat. "Natsu-chan, if you don't pick up your feet and start walking then I will carry you there." That did the trick, though part of Kakashi felt horrible about it, an even bigger part of him knew that this was the right thing to do. Natsumi needed to make friends, other than the members on Team Seven. Arriving at the table Kakashi caught the eye of Asuma, "may we join you?"

"I don't see why not?" Scooting over Asuma and Shikamaru made room for Natsumi, while Kakashi sat on the other side with Ino and Choji. "Well Team Ten allow me to introduce you to Hatake Kakashi, and um…"

"Natsumi," silently giving her name Natsumi's attention was focused on her plate, trying to avoid the eyes of her peers.

Shikamaru studied the blond who sat next to him. She seemed familiar, blond hair, tan skin, whisker marks…Its safe to say that it didn't take long for Shikamaru to come up with a conclusion. Muttering under his breath Shikamaru made it only loud enough for Natsumi to hear, "Troublesome blond idiots and their stupid jutsu."

A small blush appeared on Natsumi's face, Shikamaru knew who she was, sort of. Trying her best to ignore the brunet, Natsumi preoccupied herself with watching the food cook. Once it was ready Natsumi got ready to reach for it, only for it to disappear right before her eyes. With a gaping mouth Natsumi watched as Choji devoured all of the barbequed meat. "You Fa-!" Natsumi found a hand covering her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

Shikamaru nervously watched Choji, after a good full ten seconds he decided that Choji had missed Natsumi's outburst. Removing his hand, Shikamaru could almost feel the oncoming outburst.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for?!" Expecting an answer Natsumi was surprised when Shikamaru merely laid his head down and went to sleep. Having a tick develop above her eye Natsumi was completely oblivious to the entire restaurant watching the scene unfold. Grabbing her water Natsumi slowly and calmly poured it down Shikamaru's back.

Jumping up from his seat, after feeling the cold beverage being poured down his back, Shikamaru turned to Natsumi. "Naruto, what do think you are doing?!"

"Who's Naruto?" Natsumi watched Shikamaru with a sly cat like smile.

Deciding that two could play this game Shikamaru tried to calm down. "Oh I don't know, he's a short kid, about your height, has blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and six whisker like marks on his face."

"Hey I'm not short! And for your information these whiskers aren't just marks, they're birthmarks, there's a difference jackass." In the heat of the argument Natsumi was barley able to register the fact that she had blown her cover. Covering her mouth, Natsumi growled at the smirking Shikamaru. Though that quickly ceased when she felt the killer intent coming from Ino, "Naruto, you wouldn't happen to be thinking of trying to sneak into the girls changing rooms, at the hot springs, again? Would you?" Gulping Natsumi quickly dashed behind Shikamaru, hoping that he would be enough to hide her from the pale blonde girl.

A small blush appeared on Shikamaru's face. Unknown to the cowering blonde girl behind his back; her breast where pressed up against the back. _'Fake or not…Argh that's so wrong Shikamaru, this is Naruto! But they're so soft!' _While his mental banter was going on Shikamaru was completely ignorant to the outside world.

Kakashi wanted to slap himself in the forehead at his student's stupidity. Instead he settled for running his hand through his hair. Watching his silvered haired friend Asuma got ready to ask a question, but he was interrupted by Kakashi. "It's a long story; Hokage-sama can fill you in on the details. But yes that is Naruto, and yes that is her true form. And yes her real name is Natsumi." Standing up Kakashi picked up Natsumi and threw her over his shoulder. Waving good-bye to Team Ten, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, with Natsumi, who was beating his back as he disappeared.

Watching the dispelling smoke, something dawned on Asuma. "Hey wait you forgot to pay your bill!" But alas it was too late; Kakashi was well out of hearing range. With anime tears rolling down his face Asuma placed the money down on the table, barley enough to cover his and Kakashi's bill. And so Asuma trudged out of the restaurant with his students, one fuming Yamanaka, one contemplative Nara, and one satisfied Akimichi.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, upside down (You know you've done it before!), Natsumi was completely bored as she played with her hair. She had let down the pig tails for now, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. She was preoccupied as she twisted her hair around her finger and thought about what Kakashi had told her.

_Flashback, believe it! _(Okay I couldn't help myself, it had to be done!)

"_So Natsu-chan, I don't suppose you noticed the way some of the men back at that restaurant where watching you, did you?" Kakashi patiently waited as his student finished her last bowl of Ichiraku's take home ramen, they had stopped for take out on the way back._

_Setting the bowl down Natsumi pondered on what her sensei said. While she was use to stares, there had been something different about the ones she had received today, mostly from the men. "Uh sorta, why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I guess it's time we had 'That' conversation." Natsumi watched as the eye smile appeared on her sensei's face. She did not like where this was going not one bit._

_Flashback over_

"Ugh why is it always me?!" Natsumi sighed she had been going over something's in her head. She wanted a family, it was one of her biggest dreams, but the fact that she would have to like another guy...There was just a part of her that couldn't get over that. And yet at the same time that certain tingling feeling that she got, back when she was Naruto, when a cute girl looked at her, was gone. Sighing Natsumi gave up, deciding that she would get some sleep Natsumi crawled into bed, falling asleep almost a soon as her head had hit the pillow.

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru gazed at the Shogi board, not really seeing the pieces as he thought of what he learned in the Hokage's office earlier.

"_Natsumi has been masquerading under a special henge for her protect, since she was three. Until it broke unexpectedly she had no idea she was a girl. I expect you three to be understanding about this, she didn't have any family to protect her." The Hokage told them._

He knew Ino went straight to Sakura, and he would find out what she learned later, but what was really confusing him was how he felt when she was pressed up against his back and why he couldn't get it out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

During the Wave mission after Naruto went blind with rage, something unexpected happens. Fem-Naruto/Shika Team7Family Unofficially adopted from Grining Prey who discontinued such a great story

An: Don't own…Believe it!

**Petite**

Natsumi stifled a yawn as she walked through the village. Moving her hands from her face she folded them behind her back, dressed in the same clothes from yesterday only this time her hair was down. Kakashi had given the team the day off saying that they had earned it. The blond was at a lost at what to do; already she had devoured her fill of Ichiraku ramen for the day and now she was bored. Deciding to get out of the busy streets Natsumi made her way to the forest.

After an hour of aimless walking Natsumi came upon a clearing that hosted none other than the lazy genius of Team Ten. She was just about to turn around and leave when Shikamaru spotted her, "Damn this is not what I need today." Seeing the cloud watcher stand and head in her direction Natsumi wondered what he could want.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said as he slowly approached.

"Its Natsumi," The blond watched him as his eyes lazily studied her. "Is there something that you want? Or are you just checking me out?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head confused while trying not to blush. "So this isn't-This is really what you look like?" The genius was stumbling over his words trying to find the right ones to use.

Natsumi stared dumbly at Shikamaru with an embarrassed blush on her face. "Um yeah it is. Did you take to Hokage-jiji?"

Shikamaru sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets. "Yes and it was the only solution that made sense, Henge's aren't real so I shouldn't have...Troublesome" Blushing and turning around Shikamaru made his way back to the hill that he was previously laying on.

Natsumi looked around the field and then Shikamaru's retreating form. "Hey wait up painap!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Shikamaru's head. "Pineapple? Why pineapple?"

"Cause of you hair duh!" Natsumi reached up to ruffle Shikamaru's hair but with his superior height the Genius easily swatted her hand away. Pouting Natsumi continued to follow Shikamaru, "No fair everyone can do that to me!"

"Probably because your short." Shikamaru offered as a off handed comment.

"I'm not short, Sakura-neechan says I'm petite." Natsumi muttered under her breath. Out of curiosity she looked over to see how she measured up to Shikamaru; he was a full head taller than her. Natsumi's forehead barley reached his chin. "Man!" Natsumi whined, "It's not fair that everyone is taller than me."

"It's probably because of all the ramen you eat." Shikamaru plopped onto the ground, his eyes focused on the clouds overhead. Natsumi sat down next to him; bringing her knees up to her chest Natsumi wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed, she was so tired, last night she would be able to fall asleep but every two hours of so she would wake up due to cramps leaving her very tired.

Shikamaru glanced at the blond haired kunoichi, whose eyes looked a little droopy; there where a thousand question's buzzing around in his mind at the moment but he didn't fill like ruining the silence. Out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru saw a dark cloud growing ever closer; turning his focus back to the white fluffy clouds Shikamaru tried to ignore the dark cloud. Hearing soft breathing next to him Shikamaru turned to his fellow cloud watcher to see that she had curled into a ball and had fell asleep. Shikamaru blushed, she looked so peaceful, so innocent, he couldn't help but to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. _"Beautiful." he thought._

A crack of thunder sounded in the distance, jolting Shikamaru out of his daze, the dark cloud was almost overhead and it was obviously bringing rain with it. Sighing Shikamaru nudged Natsumi's shoulder, "Come on we've gotta go."

Natsumi slapped his hand away and turned away from him, "five more minutes Kaka-sensei."

For a minute Shikamaru pondered why the girl always referred to her self appointed nick names, unfortunately that was all the time the sky needed to open up and unleash its down pour. "Crap," Shikamaru muttered as his body was pelted with rain drops, already he was beginning to get soaked.

Natsumi shot up from her sleeping position, the rain pounding against her skin had woken her up. "What the hell?!"

Standing up Shikamaru offered Natsumi his hand, "Come on my house is near by."

Taking his hand Natsumi stood up, "Your parents won't mind?"

"They're not home at the moment." With that said the duo darted through the forest.

* * *

Matted hair framed Natsumi's face as she stood in Shikamaru's house, her teeth where chattering and goose bumps covered her body, _'where the hell is Shikamaru with that towel he promised!' _No sooner than Natsumi had thought that a towel made contact with her head. Removing the fluffy item from her face Natsumi glared at Shikamaru, who had changed into a fresh set of cloths, "Watch out," he chuckled. Natsumi simply stuck her tongue out at him before she began to dry herself off. Getting as dry as she could Natsumi handed the towel back to Shikamaru, only to find that he was now offering her a spare jacket he had brought with him. "It's the only thing in the house that wouldn't swallow you." Natsumi blushed as she took it from him, "Thank you." Slipping her arms into the sleeves Natsumi couldn't help but to think that it smelt like fresh cut grass. Blushing Natsumi led her mind away from that line of thinking.

Shikamaru watched as Natsumi began to blush and stare at her feet, confused he rubbed the back of his head. Watching the blond girl Shikamaru spotted something that Natsumi had neglected, a bra and the black tank top clung to her well endowed form her nipples hardened from the rain. Turning around quickly Shikamaru tried to hide the blush on his face and his body's reaction. "Um Natsumi you're ah-You're not wearing a bra."

Natsumi looked down at her chest and found that her shirt left nothing to the imagination. Blushing she quickly covered herself with Shikamaru's jacket. _'Why am I embarrassed?! I have a jutsu based on showing off my naked form!' _Natsumi thought about it for a minute, _'Is it because these are real or is it because…' _The blond glanced up at Shikamaru, his back still to her, causing her to blush even harder for some reason. "Its ah-I mean-Well I'm…" Much like Shikamaru had been doing earlier, Natsumi was stumbling over her words trying to find the right ones.

Taking the incentive Shikamaru turned around, a blush evident on his face. "Um sorry about that." Rubbing his neck the brunet kept his eyes to the ground.

"Not your fault, I should have remembered to put on a bra. It's just so hard to remember everything, I've only been a girl for two weeks now." Natsumi, like Shikamaru, was keeping her eyes on the ground. All was quiet as the two teens stood in silence, until there was a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder, causing to Natsumi to jump out of her skin and clutch tightly to Shikamaru's arm, "Eek!"

Shikamaru laughed while trying very hard not to think of what his arm was pressed up against, "Did you just 'eek?'"

"Ye-Yeah so what!" Natsumi let go and turned her back to the laughing Shikamaru, a blush burning her features.

"Sorry," his laughing had calmed down to a slight chuckle, "Just can't imagine someone like you 'eeking.'"

Now Natsumi was blushing even harder, if it was even possible. "Idiot." She whispered, though a playful smile was on her face. Looking out the glass door Natsumi noticed that the down pour had calmed down to a slight drizzle. Turning to Shikamaru, Natsumi put her hands on her hips, "Now that it's stopped raining you owe me ramen!"

"Wha?!"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he walked down the street, the hyper active blond only a few steps ahead of him. "Troublesome, I should of known that she would get me back for laughing at her," He sighed. Finally after thirty minutes of walking though the muddy street they came upon the little ramen stand. Pushing past the hanging flaps Natsumi shouted, "Old man get me a Miso Ramen!"

Teuchi chuckled, "Coming right up!" Noticing Shikamaru, Teuchi acted more business like, "And what will you be having."

"Same, and she doesn't get more than one bowl." Shikamaru ignored the groan coming from the stool beside him.

Teuchi looked back and forth between the pair before chuckling again. 'Hehe isn't that cute. So are you two love birds on a date?"

Natsumi and Shikamaru blushed furiously, neither of them able to speak or look at each other. "Old man where not dating!" Natsumi was able to find her voice fist. Shrugging his shoulders Teuchi placed the bowls in front of his customers, "Sure sure."

Reaching for a pair of chopsticks Natsumi's face flushed with color when she realized that her hand had brushed against Shikamaru's. Looking over to Shikamaru, Natsumi saw that he was doing the same thing that she was. Both of the restaurant's occupants quickly averted their gazes and tried to hide the ever present blush on their features. Finishing their dinner quickly Shikamaru paid off the tab and the two teens left the restaurant.

Seeing the sun setting Shikamaru made a remark, "Guess we should get home." Nodding her head in agreement Natsumi wondered what was going to happen next, her heart felt like it was in her throat and everything seemed to be happening so fast, little did she know that Shikamaru felt the same way. "I'll uh-I'll walk you home." Natsumi nodded dumbly, for once she was unable to say anything.

Arriving at her apartment Natsumi stood outside the door looking at Shikamaru. "Thanks for dinner." She paused in thought, "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah I'd like that." Shikamaru said with a soft smile on his face, he was nervous as hell, just wondering what was gonna happen next. His tactician like mind could have never of predicted what happened next; a pair of soft pink lips quickly pecked his cheek, leaving almost as fast as they had appeared. "Night!" Natsumi practically yelled as she quickly closed her door. Shikamaru stood there, paralyzed, lightly caressing the place where Natsumi's lips had met his flesh. "Troublesome," Shikamaru said another smile apparent on his face, turning away from the door he began to make his way back home.

* * *

Natsumi leaned against her door, her face flushed. She had barley registered what she had done until she was already done it. Call it the spur of the moment but whatever it had been Natsumi didn't regret it, it had just seemed…right somehow. Crawling into bed Natsumi didn't even care to remove her clothes as she drifted into sleep but not before thinking that he smelled a lot like fresh cut grass.

Shikamaru sat outside his house watching the clouds pass by, smiling and putting his hand on his cheek.

The Next day...

"Good Morning Sakura-neechan, Sasuke-niisan. How was your day off?" Natsumi asked sunnily, remembering the awesome time she had with Shikamaru.

"It was ok, Ino came over and we talked, I think we are going to be friends again. Though my mother was just the same. So, I told her that Sasuke was my brother now and that there would be no romantic relationship between the two of us, and she should let me live my life. She was surprised and walked away, So after Ino left, I went to the library to get information on medical jutsu and genjutsu. I am going to have to memorize a lot of information, but I am prepared!" Sakura told them with determination in her eyes.

"That's awesome, I know you can do it." Natsumi encouraged her. "I think I went on a date with Shikamaru, but maybe not, I like him." She blushed thinking about the kiss.

"Hn. Was he a gentleman? We have to approve anyone you date." Sasuke told her. "I went to the compound to see if I could find some Jutsu's for us, and if there was any information about why the clan was acting weird. I found quite a bit in the Library, now that I have the sharinigan I can enter it, we need to find out what our elements are first though, but we can learn to do the Body Flicker and Natsu-neechan I found the Kage Shuriken for you, with the way you through out the bushin's I figured this would be right up your alley. Also I looked up Kage Bushin, did you know that everything they learned gets passed to you when they dispel?"

Understanding lit her face as she contemplated it. "I was wondering why in fights I could remember different angles. Man, sometimes I really am a Dobe." She pouted for a moment. "I could use that to catch up on the stuff I missed in the Academy! And Body Flicker, that is so cool, we can totally prank Kakashi-sensei with that." She excitedly exclaimed.

Sasuke gave her a small smile. " I brought all my notes from the Academy and the Diagrams for the Academy style taijutsu, so you can have your clones going over that while we all work on the body flicker. But you never answered my question, was Shikamaru a gentleman, or do I need to go beat him up?"

Natsumi blushed at the question. "Yes he was a perfect gentleman, even offered me a coat after we got caught in the rain and walked me home after ramen. I kissed him on the cheek, was that to forward?" Natsumi asked in a panic.

"No as long as it stays with the cheek and holding hands until your older." Sasuke told her in a parental fashion.

"After training today you are coming with me to see Ino! She's going to want to hear all about it." Sakura squealed excitedly while Natsumi blushed again.

(Training montage... Hums Eye of the Tiger)

"Natsu-neechan, your katas are getting better, keep studying and we'll quiz you tomorrow. Sensei should be here shortly. I think we need more Chakra control and speed to use body flicker better, we have it down but we're too slow, I remember my cousin could use it in battle." Sasuke stated resting on the bridge with both his sisters leaning on him.

Kakashi poofed onto the bridge. "You're late." Sakura and Natsumi stated tiredly.

"What have you three been up to? Learning Body Flicker possibly?" He grinned at them from behind his mask.

"Bah, if you were watching you you should have joined us. Sasuke-niisan thinks we need better Chakra control for it, and how do we increase our speed so we can use it like his cousin?" Natsumi asks.

"Well, you should be doing the tree walking exercise daily, especially you Natsu-chan and Sakura. Sakura needs to increase her chakra pool which that exercise will help and you need to control what you have, So for today we'll continue with that, and if you improve enough in the next couple of days I'll teach you water walking which is the next step. For speed, well, there are two ways, Weights which work well but bulk you up, or we can do resistance seals which won't effect your muscles but take longer to get used to." he contemplated.

"Seals!" They shouted at the same time.

"Ok, I'll get the stuff and apply them tomorrow after our mission. Now go pick a tree and get to work." He eye-smiled at them.


End file.
